


Bite Point

by BeautifulSoup



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Car Sex, Fast Cars, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Street Racing, poor impulse control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSoup/pseuds/BeautifulSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The stoplight shone red through the windows, painting everything in the dream-like glow that always set Ronan’s heart alight. He could feel the itch just below his skin, forming everywhere the red light touched, thrumming in time with the music grinding out of the stereo, prickling in his fingers and the insides of his elbows.</em>
</p><p>Ronan and Adam have an encounter with Jiang. They then have an entirely different kind of encounter with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Point

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Adam! Time for a celebration. In this case, "celebration" means "boys with poor impulse control", "street racing", and "messy handjobs".  
> If you could just pretend that there's some kind of plot to this that would be just dandy.
> 
> As a bonus, you can find some of the music I listened to while writing this [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXNnJHE3TPc), [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zYT6L7BU7k), and [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yePJlonFfXA) if you're in the mood for bleeding ears.

The stoplight shone red through the windows, painting everything in the dream-like glow that always set Ronan’s heart alight. He could feel the itch just below his skin, forming everywhere the red light touched, thrumming in time with the music grinding out of the stereo, prickling in his fingers and the insides of his elbows. His feet tapped restlessly on the pedals. Glancing over at Adam and catching his eye only made his heart skip faster. It had been quiet in the car since they had left Monmouth, only Ronan’s furious feverish, dirty music filling the space between them.

The air inside the car was thick with anticipation, catalysed by the red glow. Ronan looked at Adam in the diabolic light, and Adam looked right back at him. Ronan swallowed, and Adam’s eyes followed the movement of his throat. Ronan’s insides wound even tighter.

A low, throaty rumble rose above the sound of the stereo, and Ronan let the smile curl over his lips when he recognised the sound of a souped up engine pulling up beside him. He hadn't gone looking for a race in a long time, but he wasn’t about to pass the opportunity up, not when his nerves were on fire like they were tonight.

He rolled down his window and grinned savagely across at Jiang.

“Where's the rest of the Juvie Hall Class of 2016?” He asked, hooking his elbow out the open window into the warm night air. Jiang’s music pounded out of his open window, a clashing counterpoint to Ronan’s music and heartbeat.

The lights above turned green, but neither car moved. Jiang flicked the glowing butt of his cigarette out of his open passenger window; it fell just short of the BMW’s paintwork.

“Around,” Jiang replied coolly, sliding his eyes over with a wolfish smile. Ronan twisted his grip on the steering wheel, savouring the creak of the leather. He could feel the engine under him, thrumming with energy, willing him on.

The light turned red again.

“Ronan,” Adam warned in a low voice, but he was already reaching up for the strap above the door. He wasn’t going to argue. Ronan could already see the glint of competition in his eye and it made his gut twist deliciously. He didn’t make any other effort to talk Ronan out of the race, just licked his lips and tightened his grip on the strap.

Jiang nudged his gas, and his engine growled. Ronan pulled his gaze from Adam’s face to check his mirrors. The road was empty but for them. His pulse thundered in his veins. He rolled his window up, shut the aircon off, and got into first, holding the clutch down, ready.

The BMW rolled against the handbrake as he found the biting point, bouncing on the balls of its feet in excitement.

Amber light flooded the interior, turning Adam’s hair luminous.

Then the world was green and roaring.

They burst off over the line, the BMW snarling its excitement around him.

Ronan heard Adam’s sharp intake of breath as the car launched forward, caught the movement of him bracing himself against the seat. He shifted through the gears smoothly, feeling the engine working with him, telling him what it needed and when. It was symbiosis, and Jiang was left in the dust. They added all that shit to their cars, but none of them could fucking _drive_ , none of them realised that cars were living things. The engine of Jiang’s Supra was just a collection of spark plugs and pistons; Ronan’s BMW had a warm beating heart.

He beeped his horn in triumph, whooped with laughter, flashed his brake lights as he turned the corner away from Jiang. His heart raced, his blood rushing through his veins, flooding him with joy and adrenaline, and he kept laughing as he pulled onto the long road to Singer’s Falls.

“Pull over,” Adam said, snapping him out of his victory haze.

“What?”

“Just pull the fuck over, Lynch,” he repeated, still gripping the door strap, eyes narrowed on the road ahead, body a taut line in the seat.

Ronan turned to look at him in confusion, but slowed and pulled over onto the soft verge. The car was still moving when Adam took off his seatbelt, and for a moment Ronan thought he was going to get out of the car and walk back to town, worried that he’d read Adam wrong about the race.

No sooner had he thought it than Adam’s hands were clutching at his face, pulling him in for a clashing kiss and Ronan had to stifle a sound of surprise. Adam’s mouth was hot and furious, all softness and skill thrown away as his teeth sank into Ronan’s lip.

“Fuck,” Ronan breathed, pulling away just enough to scramble for his own seatbelt, to slip the car into neutral and pull up the handbrake.

Adam was back on him immediately, half-sprawled over the centre console, open mouth pressing harsh against his jaw while his hand pushed up inside Ronan’s shirt. Ronan felt his whole body flush from the hot press of Adam’s hands and mouth. He reached up and pulled Adam back to his lips.

The grimy bass from the stereo pulsed through the base of his spine as Adam’s fingers dug into his flesh, and he didn’t care enough to be embarrassed at the noises he was making. His hands scrambled and clutched at Adam’s shoulder, his back, his hip, trying for any purchase he could find. The angle was awkward, but he didn’t have the mental capacity left to move his seat back to give Adam more room. His heart throbbed in frantic time to the beat of the music, hammering against his sternum.

He felt the bruise rising at his jaw as Adam sucked, teeth sharp against his skin, couldn’t stop his hips from jerking or the moan slipping from his lips. He was trapped in his seat by Adam’s hands up his shirt, nails scraping over his nipples and sending sparks down his spine and straight to his groin, couldn’t get the right angle to touch Adam like he wanted to, like he needed to, and he felt himself tremble with the intensity of it.

When Adam’s hand landed firm on his thigh he couldn’t help but look down. His long fingers curled around dark denim, the heat of his touch seeping through to Ronan’s skin. He watched the tendons on the back of Adam’s hand rise and fall as he squeezed, watched his fingers trail as he moved his hand further up, pressing the heel of his palm to Ronan’s crotch.

“Please,” Ronan found himself whispering, even though Adam hadn’t asked him anything. His body was on fire, his world narrowed to Adam’s strong hands and his face illuminated by the dashboard lights, stark and beautiful.

The gust of breath that Adam released was oxygen to the fire in him. Adam leaned forward and kissed him hot and hard as he pushed on, cupping Ronan firmly through the thick denim of his jeans. He almost sagged with relief when Adam undid his fly and unceremoniously pushed his pants and boxers down to free his cock.

He was hard, aching, and had hardly been aware of it happening, he had been so intent on Adam’s hands and mouth elsewhere. Now, exposed to the air, he felt every pulse, every blood cell flowing through him. The world felt blurred around him. He was drunk, or everything was just going so fast. All that was in focus were Adam’s hands and eyes.

Adam’s hand danced close to touching him, but he pulled back at the last minute. Ronan followed Adam’s hand with his eyes, groaned out loud and tipped his head back when he brought his palm to his mouth and licked it. Adam kept his eyes on Ronan’s face as he licked his palm again, sloppy and vulgar in a way that made Ronan’s cock twitch.

“Fuck,” Ronan said, grasping for purchase on the door beside him. Adam’s smile was wicked as he shifted as close as he could without sitting on the handbrake and wrapped his hand slowly and surely around Ronan’s cock. “ _Fuck_.”

Wide eyed, he watched Adam’s beautiful hand moving over him, twisting, squeezing, sliding his thumb over the tip. Ronan scrambled with his right hand, grabbed Adam’s thigh, and held on for dear life. His heart was nearly bursting, his guts were wound tight inside him and Adam’s hand became the centre of his world. His leg twitched, outside his control now, and landed on the gas. The engine revved wildly in neutral, no gear to catch on. It sounded how Ronan felt at that moment, scrabbling for any kind of anchor as Adam made his heart scream.

Dimly, he could hear his music pounding in the background, could smell the leather of the seats and the steering wheel, but over all of that was the sound of Adam’s heavy breathing and the scent of motor oil still clinging to his skin, sharp and metallic and-

He clutched at Adam’s thigh in a spasm as he came with a ragged gasp, his hips thrusting up to meet Adam’s fist. The breath Adam sucked in was a surprise, and when Ronan could tear his eyes away from his hand and look at his face, his eyes were wide in wonder and his lips were parted as he looked at Ronan, dishevelled in the driver’s seat.

Ronan slumped, boneless, his hand still on Adam’s thigh, squeezing gently now as he regained his breath.

“Gross,” he mumbled, when Adam reached over to wipe his hand on his shirt. It took him a minute to recover himself enough to pull his pants back up. He leaned over and kissed Adam again, softer this time, still trembling, and slid his hand up his thigh to trace the line of his erection with his palm. “D’you want me to take care of this?”

Adam moaned against his lips. “Not right now,” he said in a whisper, his hand coming up to the back of Ronan’s head. “Let’s get back.” He pulled back to look at Adam, and the expression in his dark eyes when he licked his lips made Ronan sit back down and clip his seatbelt on, the quicker to get to the Barns. There was a plan in Adam’s eyes, and he thought he had a good idea what it might be.

As he pulled back onto the road with a screech of tyres and a roaring engine, Adam’s laugh was light and carefree, and Ronan wanted to hear nothing but that sound ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, [come yell at me on tumblr](http://pygmypyncher.tumblr.com/).


End file.
